


Curly Fries

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, M/M, questionable food recommendations, rated mature for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is an aspiring musician who can’t seem to quite make it. Miles is also an aspiring musician, working on his debut album. They meet at a supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I’m gonna try out some multi-chapter thing with this one! It’s an au in which both boys live in the US. Alex is an aspiring musician who can’t seem to quite make it. Miles is also an aspiring musician, working on his debut album. They meet at a supermarket.

_LIQUOR!,_ – _in capitals **and** with an exclamation mark, means it’s **very** necessary _ – _tea, ketchup, rice, fr.. pe… Peas? No... fries?_

Miles cursed at himself while staring at his grocery list with a frown. He tried holding the paper sideways – as well as holding his head sideways – trying to decipher his messy handwriting.

_What idiot wasn’t able to read his own handwriting?_

Prior to recent events, Miles never had to write his own grocery lists. Miles was always busy and on the go, so his boyfriend, George, used to take care of the groceries. This _ex_ -boyfriend, George. His _cheating_ ex-boyfriend, George.

_“It were only a kiss, Miles. I swear, he means nothing to me.”_

That was his excuse for cheating when Miles caught them, while they were out in London. He basically broke up with him on the spot. That was followed by a week of desperate calls, gifts, e-mails and even _letters_ from George, pleading with Miles to forgive him. So, after a good conversation, Miles did, giving him a second chance… only to find George and Mr. Nothing in _their_ apartment, in _their_ bed, not even a week later.

Exit George.

Not only had he broken Miles’ heart. He was also Miles’ only contact in his new surroundings. Miles had come to the city with George – George wanted to make career as a photographer, Miles as a musician – and knew practically no one in this new place. He had a rather hard time getting his life together, alone. It was hard to move out and get used to being alone in his terribly small, new flat, forced to live of off noodles.

Luckily, brighter times came after that, in the form of a record deal, _Miles Kane, Title TBA,_ and Miles soon learned that although the break-up had been a hard time for him, it also made for good inspiration for his album…

With a frustrated sigh Miles pushed those thoughts away, remembering his groceries and stuffed the paper in his pocket, deciding he would settle with fries _and_ peas. He threw a pack of rice in his shopping cart and it landed with a small thud. He imitated it in a mocking tone – _did he really make a mocking noise at a pack of rice?_ – before heading towards the freezers to get the fries.

Once arrived at his next stop in the supermarket, he stared at the different brands and types of fries before opening the freezer door (for the sake of _saving energy!)._ Curled, extra small, extra-large, extra seasoning…. so many options. Just as he was about to grab the door handle, another hand beat him to it and opened the door.

“’m sorreh,” a voice mumbled in a thick accent. Miles was almost startled by the British accent he didn’t hear that often anymore.

_Northern, probably._

The other person quickly opened the door. Miles turned his head and was met with the other man staring at him, his brown eyes wide. He was quite young, about Miles’ age. His dark brown hair hung over his forehead in a tousled quiff. He gave Miles a tired, apologetic smile.

“’s fine, I don’t mind,” Miles replied.

“Liverpool?” The man suddenly asked, grabbing a sack of fries.

Miles laughed. “Yeah, is it that obvious?”

“Only a little,” the man replied. “Guess I just have the ear for it. ‘m from Yorkshire meself. Sheffield, to be precise.”

There was a certain fondness in his voice as he spoke of Sheffield, Miles noticed. He flashed Miles another smile– well, it was more a smirk. He chuckled softly, one corner of his mouth curling up, revealing a few straight, white teeth. He simultaneously cocked his head.

Miles blinked a few times, trying to regain some composure. He wasn't usually like this. He’d always have a cheeky response or witty comment, but the man in front of him had Miles baffled, unable to form a reply.

“These’re really good,” the man mumbled, unaware of Miles’ moment of introspection as he showed Miles a sack of ‘McCain’s Curly Fries’ before he threw it in his shopping cart. “The best fries ‘ere, if y'ask me.”

Miles grabbed the same curly fries and threw the sack in his shopping cart. When he turned back he caught the man looking at him, his eyes sliding over Miles from toes to crown, before meeting his eyes again with a blush.

Suddenly, he stretched his arm out, offering Miles his hand. “I should introduce meself,” he rambled quickly. “‘m–”

“ _Alex!_ ” A voice piped up, causing both men to turn their heads. “ _Love_ , there you are!”

A woman came walking up to them. She was tall and beautiful, with messy bangs covering her forehead. British as well. She smiled at Miles, followed by a quick “Oh, ‘ello!” and then threw a bag of lettuce and a chocolate bar next to the sack of curly fries.

_Of course he had a girlfriend… How could he be stupid enough to think a gorgeous man like that, like Alex, wouldn’t have an equally gorgeous girlfriend?_

“Alexa,” Alex mumbled, looking up at the woman.

**_Alex and Alexa_ ** _are you fucking kidding me?_

“D'you get what you needed?”

Alexa nodded at him. “Just need peanut butter and then we’re good.”

“Good, good,” Alex replied, scratching the back of his head. His eyes found Miles’ again and he opened his mouth as if he was to say something, but then closed it again. A silence followed, one that Miles was quick to break.

“Well, I’ll best be off.” Miles mumbled, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. “Thanks for t’ recommendation and that.” He nervously shifted his feet, _praying_ he wasn’t turning red.

“Yeah, no problem, mate. Enjoy ‘em.”

Miles simply nodded and turned on his heels, pushing his shopping cart in front of him, overthinking the embarrassing encounter.

“Who was that?” He heard Alexa’s voice, as he turned away, but by the time Alex replied, Miles was too far away to hear Alex’s soft “Dunno…”. Miles sighed and steered his shopping cart towards the alcohol isle.

***

“Are you _really_ sure?”

Miles took a deep breath. He had somehow ended up behind Alex and Alexa at the checkout and they were arguing. It was up to Alex whether or not Alexa could go and buy the _stunning red dress_ she promised Alex would _love_ , one she had seen in the shop next door.

“Lex, christ, y’can go...” Alex mumbled. His voice had a slightly irritated undertone. “If you want it, go an’ buy it, I’ve go’ this covered, yeah?”

Alexa nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips – which made Miles avert his eyes – and darted towards the exit, while Miles reached for the last thing in his cart – a bottle of whiskey – and put it on the counter.

“It’ll be 22,65, please,” the woman behind the counter chirped at the man in front of her.

Alex nodded, his quiff bobbing up and down his forehead and searched for his wallet, patting his chest, before whispering a soft “right” as he pulled it from his back pocket and opened it. Quickly, he grabbed a 20 and fumbled for coins.

“22,65?” He asked and Miles wondered if he heard the other man’s voice breaking, or that he had just imagined it. Alex’s cheeks turned pink while he helplessly looked towards the exit where Alexa just walked out of.

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, eh… I eh… I only got 20,” he stuttered.

The woman took a quick look at the screen in front of her. “We could… take the fries off,” the woman suggested. “They’re 3,65.”

Alex cursed under his breath and then sighed. “‘s fine….” He fumbled with his car keys – _shit, were those keys to a Mini?!_ – and eventually lay them on the counter to pull the sack of fries free from the bag where he had just loaded his groceries into.

“Don’t be daft. I’ve go’ it,” Miles heard his own voice pipe up, putting his hand over Alex’s so that he would leave the fries in his bag. Alex’s eyes shot to Miles at the sudden contact.

“They’re just fries, ‘s not tha’ important,” he protested with a huff, his eyes shooting from the money in Miles’ hand, to Miles’ eyes.

Miles shook his head with a laugh and put the coins in Alex’s hand. “It’s fine. They’re the best fries, after all,” he said with a wink – _wait... did he really just wink at him?_

Alex’s cheeks turned pink again – _he did wink at him…_ – and he quickly threw the coins in the cashier’s hands, along with his own 20 and bid her goodbye with a "Have a good day, love".

He then turned to Miles. “Thanks, mate,” he said, friendly giving Miles’ shoulder a few pats. “See ya ‘round.”

It was almost a question and it had a certain undertone Miles couldn’t quite place. Miles eventually concluded it was just his imagination when Alex turned around and walked out of the supermarket, paper bag on one arm.

“Yeah, see ya,” he murmured with a sigh. He then forced himself to smile at the cashier.

He tried to put his bag down, to put his groceries in there – and race back to his flat as quickly as he could… – but realized something was in the way. He reached underneath his bag and closed his fingers around the object under it. When it came into view when he brought it from under the bag, he shook his head with a sigh.

Keys to a _bloody_ Mini…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m sorry this update took almost month… School was suddenly very demanding and it kinda got out of hand. Anyway, here’s chapter two. Sorry for being so horribly cliché; original content is not my forte, apparently. I hope you like it anyway.

"Hey! Wait!"

In a haste Miles had paid for his groceries – _shit... had he even thanked the cashier?_ – grabbed Alex's car keys and sprinted out the door.

Alex hadn't noticed Miles was calling after him and continued his way to the car. He put his groceries on the roof of the car and reached for his pockets.

"Hey!"

No response. Miles thought for a second.

_Should he? He did know his name, even though he didn't introduce himself..._

He took a deep breath and yelled "Hey, Alex!"

Immediately the brunet turned his head, his eyes searching for the source of the sudden call of his name. When his eyes fell on Miles, he gave him a confused look. Miles started running, protectively holding his hands over the brown bag he was holding to keep his groceries from potentially rolling all over the parking lot.

_Did he **have** to park on the other side of the lot?_

“What are you _doing_?” Alex asked, when the other man finally reached him. “Are you alr—”

Miles waved his hand, signaling for Alex to stop talking while he tried to catch his breath. He felt his cheeks burning and his chest tightening as he squeezed out a few words. "I... You..." he panted. "Hold... On...." Miles bent over, resting his hands on his knees. “Fuck.”

"Quite the condition you've go’ there," Alex said with a grin.

"Shut up," Miles laughed, still breathing heavily. "I had to test said condition because of you.”

Alex frowned. “I don’t recall askin’ ye to come runnin’ after me like a mad man.”

Miles pressed his lips together and simply let Alex's car keys fall from the tight grip of his fist. He let them dangle from one finger, swinging back and forth before Alex’s eyes. Said eyes went wide in surprise and Alex let out a small chuckle before he snatched the keys from Miles.

“You must think ‘m a right idiot,” he sighed as he looked at the car keys in his hands. “First the money an’ now this…”

“Just a little,” Miles said with a small smile.

“Thank you so much… eh...” Alex quickly stretched his arm out and offered Miles his hand, realizing he didn’t know the man’s name.

Miles grabbed Alex’s hand. “‘m Miles,” he said, his gaze locked on their hands squeezing one another.

“‘m Alex, but it seems like y’already know tha’,” the other man mumbled. A small smile played on his lips before he pulled his hand from Miles’ grip.

Miles let his arm fall limp to his side before bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head, his cheeks turning pink. “Yeah, you didn’t hear me before, an’ I heard yer girlfriend saying yer name, so I figured…” He trailed off.

Alex nodded at that before averting his gaze to Miles’ paper bag.

“Bad day?” He asked, nodding at the bag.

“I… Why..?” Miles followed Alex’s eyes, until they fell on the two whiskey bottles in his paper bag. “Oh! Those… Yeah, no, more a bad year, really,” Miles laughed. “Bad break-up,” he added in a mumble.

“Ah, ‘m sorry mate. You seem like a great lad, she doesn’t know what she’s missin’.”

“No, _he_ certainly doesn’t,” Miles replied with a little smile.

Alex’s eyes shot back at Miles, a soft “Oh,” escaping him while his cheeks turn red. “‘m sorreh,” he began, before Miles shushed him.

“‘s alright,” he assured him. Alex gave him a shy smile while he shifted his feet. When Miles intended to break the silence, someone else, once again, beat him to it.

“I got it!” Alexa walked towards the pair and held up a small bag. Her eyes fell on Miles, taking the sight of him in. “Oh, you again!” She gave Alex a look, after looking back at Miles.

“Right. Alexa, this is Miles,” Alex said, gesturing towards Miles. “Miles, this is Alexa.”

Alexa’s small hand slipped in Miles’, shaking it shortly.

“I forgot me keys in t’ store and Miles ‘ere was kind enough to sprint after me,” Alex explained further, drawing out the word ‘sprint’.

“Yer so forgetful, Al,” Alexa laughed. “Always with his ‘ead in the clouds, this one. Thank you, Miles.” She put her arm around Alex, who on his turn wrapped his arm around her waist.

Miles’ gaze dropped at that shortly before he simply nodded. “I should get go—”

“Miles, do y’wanna go for drinks wi’ us, tonight?”

Miles was surprised to hear Alex’s voice cutting his off.

“We’re going to a pub, Alexa and I. You should come. Drinks are on us, to make up for… all this,” he said, making big gestures with his free hand.

Alexa frowned at Alex, which made Miles hesitant to say yes. “Y’know,” he began. “I don’ wanna be a bother to yer evenin’ out. ‘sides, I have other plans,” he quickly lied.

_Does ‘evening in with whiskey’ count?_

“Don’t be ridiculous, yer not bothering us!” Alex huffed. “It’s simple drinks at a bar wi’ two people who are technically strangers...” he trailed off, thinking of what he’d just said. “Alright, I realize that doesn’t sound that appealin’, but those strangers _will_ pay for yer drinks, y’know.” Before Miles could protest, he added “Oh, c’mon, what other plans do y’have, exactly? Plans wi’ those?” He nodded at Miles bag again, smirking when Miles gave him a stunned look.

_The little shit._

“Al, Miles cleary ha—”

“Fine,” Miles bit at Alex, raising his eyebrow. “Where an’ when?”

“You know t’one on Bakers street? ’s a few blocks from ‘ere.” When Miles nodded, he continued, “Good! Meet us there at 9pm, yeah?”

“I’ll be there,” Miles replied. He then turned on his heels and walked away from the pair, to his own car, unable to hear Alexa's frantic whispers about consulting with her about changing their evening plans.

\+ + +

_Simple drinks at a bar with two people who are technically strangers..._

Seven blouses, six trousers, nine pairs of shoes, one scarf (that quickly got the no-go) and two hours later, Miles stood in front of his mirror, clad in only his boxer briefs. His hands were in his hair and his eyes on the pile of clothes next to him. Even for him this was a new low – _or record?_ –, for both picking his outfit _and_ his outrageous thoughts.

_Quit trying to dress nice for some guy with a girlfriend. You made that mistake before..._

After staying in the same position for twenty more minutes, he mentally kicked his own ass and went for outfit number two: Black trousers, a black blouse with red dots and boots.

He hurried himself to the pub, that was only a few blocks away. On his way he kept reminding himself what this evening was: Simple drinks at a bar with two people who are technically strangers... And to be honest, he could use that. It was about time he started to get to know new people.

Once he arrived at the bar, the couple was already waiting outside. They both stomped out their cigarettes before Alex greeted Miles with an unexpected, tight hug, while Alexa greeted him with a reserved kiss on the cheek. After exchanging polite a polite ‘how are you’, they headed inside and settled at the bar.

Soon after they sat down, drinks were flowing and after about two hours, the two men were a bit tipsy. Alexa, however, was positively drunk. She’d slipped on Alex’s lap, her arms hanging loosely around his neck.

Miles had already pried quite a lot of information from the couple. Like that they’d been together for an impressive four years already. Miles didn’t want to admit it to himself, but it had stung a bit when Alexa had spoken those words and proceeded to kiss Alex—

_Don’t be ridiculous.._

“Alrigh’,” Miles slurred, pushing his thoughts away. “Wha’ do the two f’you do for a livin’?”

“I’m a model,” Alexa immediately replied. She took a big sip of her drink before she continued, “You might’ve seen me in a campagne I did f—”

Miles soon lost interest in Alexa’s story, his eyes trailing from her eyes, to the man she was practically sitting on top of. Alex’s eyes were fixed on Alexa, so Miles thought it safe to study the man’s profile.

Hair slicked back on the sides, the curl of his quiff gracing his forehead. Sharp jawline – like, insanely well defined. Big, round, brown eyes, framed by dark, long eyelashes. Thin lips, that were slightly parted. Every now and then his tongue sneaked out to wet them, which was always followed by putting his lips to the beer bottle, before he took a sip and swallowed, his throat bobbing rather beautifully afterwards. He had quite a broad nose for such a small man, but Miles decided it suited him rather well.

“...‘m actually flying to London next week, for a shoot.”

Miles took a sip of his wine, humming approvingly, as if he had actually listened to Alexa’s babbling. “Quite the busy bee, you are. And you, Alex?”

Alex’s blinked a few times, looking at Miles in surprise. “‘m sorry, wot?” He rasped.

“Wha’ do you do? Yer a model as well?”

Alexa burst out in laughter while Alex simply chuckled, bowing his head, causing his quiff to fall in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, could have been!" Miles exclaimed. "You've got the face for it, la."

“No, not a model, no. Thanks though,” he winked, the liquid courage doing his work as he tipped the top of his bottle in Miles’ direction. “I eh…

“He wants t’ be a singer,” Alexa slurred with a laugh. “No, wait, I mean _a musician_ ; Sing his own song, with a guitar and all.” She took another big sip of her drink before she turned her head away. “ _As if_.”

There was an painful silence following her statement and Miles couldn't help but notice the nearly heartbreaking expression on Alex’s face. The man stared at the back of his girlfriend’s head shortly, before he forced a small smile, one that quickly turned sad when he too turned his head and tipped it down.

While Alex’s eyes were focused at the bar and Alexa’s eyes were focused at a table in the pub, Miles just stared at the pair, blinking his eyes a couple of times, trying to figure out if this had really just happened.

“ _I’m_ a musician.” He croaked with a slightly offended undertone.

Both heads of the people in front of him snapped back in his direction.

“You are?” Alex asked him in disbelief.

“I am,” Miles beamed. “I’ve always—“

“There’s a difference between _bein’_ a musician and ‘aving a liking for making music in the privacy of yer own flat, you know,” Alexa said.

_Excuse me?!_

“Lex…”

“I’m actually working on an album,” Miles replied bitterly.

“That’s amazing!” Alex quickly exclaimed, trying to save the tense situation when Alexa opened her mouth, ready to fire back. “Please, tell me about it.”

Alexa glared at Alex, and it became more and more clear to Miles that Alex did not usually call the shots. He merely grinned at Alex’s enthusiasm before he proceeded to tell him about how his album was coming together. That he wrote songs for it on his acoustic guitar, that he had about three songs finished now and that he was gonna go in for a recording session next week.

In his turn, Alex happily babbled to Miles about how he’s been playing since his parents gave him a guitar for Christmas, when he was young. Since moving here, he’d tried auditioning a few times and had had some appointments at record labels, but that none of that had led to anything.

Miles felt for Alex, seeing the passion is his eyes while he talked about music, and seeing those eyes turn sad at talking about unsuccessful attempts at making music his job.

“So you moved ‘ere recently as well?” Miles asked.

Alex nodded. “Mostly because there’s more opportunities for Lex ‘ere,” he mumbled. “Modelling is easier here.”

“What about opportunities for you?” Miles asked carefully.

Alex stared at him for a while, tilting his head to his side and squeezing his eyes as if Miles just told him something in another language.

“‘m super busy anyway,” Alexa spoke. “I need him with me.”

Miles raised an eyebrow at her. “I imagine Alex has some ambitions of his own…”

Another painful silence followed as everyone sipped their drink. Alexa moved her head, whispering something to Alex, who in turn gave her thigh a couple of pats before whispering a soft, “‘s okay.” Alexa stood up, wobbling as she walked.

"Miles,” Alex began as he grabbed Alexa’s arm in order to steady her. “Lex doesn’t feel good, we’re gonna head on ‘ome, I’m sorry.”

“O‘course!” Miles assured him as he jumped up from his stool. “I was thinking of going, too, so it’s no problem.”

Alex flashed him a thankful smile before he proceeded to pay for their drinks, while trying to keep Alexa from falling over. Miles kept his eyes on them as he grabbed one of the coasters and snatched a pen from behind the bar. He started scrabbling while he heard Alex’s soft whispers of “Lex, stay here,” and, “Hold onto this, I’ll be right back.” He stared at the coaster for a while, wondering is this would be a good idea.

“Hey, mate,” Alex’s voice piped up next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re gonna—“

“‘ere,” Miles quickly shoved the coaster in Alex's free hand, who instinctively wrapped it in his fist.

Alex blinked at Miles a few times. “Wh— Wha’s this?” He asked, examining the coaster.

“It’s eh… It’s me phone number,” Miles explained. “Thought that you might like to swing by me flat sometime and… maybe we can make some music, yeah?”

Alex flashed him a beaming smile as he clutched onto the coaster tightly. "Definitely," he replied, before putting the coaster in the pocket of his leather jacket.

“Good,” Miles replied fondly. “I’m curious to see what you’ve got in yer,” he grinned.

They both headed towards the door, where Alex grabbed onto Alexa tightly and led her over the doorstep. Once outside, they turned to face each other.

“Get home safely, yeah?” Miles said, gesturing towards the stumbling girl. She merely giggled at his comment and dropped her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“You, too, Miles,” Alex said softly.

Miles nodded with a smile before the pair turned around, starting their way back home. Miles turned in the other direction, missing the other man looking after him over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I wrote Alexa as such a bitch. I absolutely LOVE Alexa, so it's only for this stories purpose. Just wanted to clear that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought, and find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
